MVP
MVP is the fifth chapter of the first act of Gears of War 3. Walkthrough The chapter starts when you enter the Cougars Stadium; as soon as you enter you see a Cole statue and after a small chat with some Stranded that are fans of Cole, you discover that the Stadium is also under attack by Lambent forces. You get to decide if you go for the upper level or the lower level. If you choose the upper level, you'll have to clear it of Lambent and then give your friends some cover fire; there's a Longshot up there that might be useful so look for it. There are also some Grenades and a Collectible up there. Once you clear the stairs of Lambent Drones, you get to shoot the Lambent below you which are only Drudges and Drones, though after a while, a Gunker appears and you have to take it down. If you choose the lower side, you get the harder part to take down the Lambent on the ground with cover fire from upstairs. Watch out for the Gunker as it can down and kill you very fast. Clear off all of the Lambent, and then you need to pass through some gates to reach the locker rooms and then a cutscene ensues where Cole remembers his Thrashball years. After this, a woman tells you there's a giant Stalk on the field and to get a bomb to destroy it. You, as Cole Train, picture everything as a Thrashball game and you need to tackle the Drudges around them after you get the bomb and plant it. It detonates, destroying the Stalk, which stops the flow of the Lambent for now. After it detonates, you wake up and you go to see the Stranded leader. She then tells you this is your fault and that you have to leave quickly as more Lambent begin to overrun the Stadium. Cole asks her if the cable car that led to the bridge still worked. She told him yes but to forget the bridge because there were Stranded in there. After this you get into an elevator. After you board the elevator, you need to take out the Lambent that are attacking the Stranded. When you're almost at the top of the Stadium, a Gunker appears. There's a fuel tank behind him so don't waste ammo, and shoot the tank. After you kill it, you reach the roof and the next chapter begins with a cutscene. Collectibles *Cougars Season Program: When prompted for where to go, choose the upper path. Continue along the hallway but instead of turning left towards "Sec B" where you overlook Sam and Baird, turn right and it will be behind a concession stand. *Cougars Player Handbook: After clearing out the lower level with Sam and Baird, continue on to where you see a large gate just before "Sec T" on the wall. Before crossing through the large gate, turn right and head into the back corner with the vending machine. It's laying right next to it. *Cole's Championship Ring: After you plant the bomb, return to where you picked up the bomb. It's just to the left of that next to the dead body. Achievements *Upon completing this chapter, you will unlock the "My Turf! Cougars Territory!" achievement.